The Kid
by DarkSapphireFire
Summary: Kurama just finished a health project with the machine baby, but what happens when Hiei actually finds a REAL baby?
1. Hell in a 7lb Body

Title: The Kid  
  
By: SapphireStarz726  
  
Pairings: NONE!! Yay!!  
  
Summary: Kurama just finished a health project with the machine baby, but what happens when Hiei actually finds a REAL baby??  
  
Warnings: Mild language and some perverted humor. Nothing big.  
  
A/N: Okay, I just had to deal with those stupid machine babies for health class more then a month ago, and let me tell you, THEY ARE EVIL!!! I was just thinking about what Hiei would do if he found a baby one day and I decided to actually write a story about it. Don't worry, I'm actually working on another fic that I started about four months ago and I will update my answering machine message one soon as well. Anyway, without further ado, here we go!!  
  
Note: //abc// means that the person is talking to themselves mentally.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: Hell in a 7lb Body  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama crashed onto his bed on a Monday afternoon. Fall has arrived and he looked out of his window to see the trees turning vibrant reds and gold. Seeing the beauty of the trees seemed to calm him and give him a relaxed feeling, something he hadn't experienced in about three days. The cool air coming into his open window and blowing into his bright red hair and face forced him to close his eyes and reflect on the past chaotic days.  
  
Chaotic didn't seem to be a big enough word to describe what he had gone though over the weekend. This wasn't a typical normal weekend, this, was a hellish weekend. It all started on Friday after school.  
  
**********************Flashback***************************  
  
It had been a long day. Tests in Biology and World Geography today had wiped Kurama out. Usually the end of the school day would bring comfort to him, especially because it was the end of the school week. Unfortunately, this weekend was the weekend he dreaded the most, the weekend he would have to take the health baby project home.  
  
From what he had heard out of all his classmates, this was hell shortened into three long days. The crying, the waking up in the middle of the night, the 4:00 a.m. feedings, the diaper changes, everything he had heard was nothing short of awful. And this wasn't making Kurama any less nervous.  
  
He was standing in the hallway after the school day pondering about his dilemma when he heard a familiar voice call out from behind him. Two figures at the end of the long hallway were walking towards him, one was about 6 foot with a light blue school uniform and the other was a little shorter with a greased back hairdo and a green school uniform. Kurama stood up and greeted his good friends, who had come to provide support for Kurama, but that didn't mean that they weren't going to tease him either.  
  
"So, here's the proud father now. Where's your kid?" Yusuke asked with a smile.  
  
"Funny Yusuke. I was about to head down to the health room right now. Would you guys come with me?" Kurama said.  
  
The two of them agreed and all three of them headed down to the health room together. Kurama was given a baby and was told it wouldn't start crying till 4:00 p.m. that day, so he had about an hour of freedom left.  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all walked over to Kurama's house just to see what would happen after 4:00. They stuck around and watched TV until a recorded crying sound frightened them all. Kuwabara must have jumped about 5 feet into the air and Yusuke looked ready to attack, Kurama sighed and picked up the baby to find out what was wrong.  
  
To say the least, after that four o'clock activation time, it was hell. The crying, the feeding, the diaper changes, the waking up in the middle of the night, Kurama was wiped by the end of the weekend. He hadn't eaten much and he was sure he had lost about 5 pounds by being so stressed over the weekend. He was the first one to bring the baby back on Monday morning.  
  
************************End flashback***********************  
  
Kurama must have dozed off for a while because when he opened his eyes, the sun was setting and his mother was calling him down for dinner. He sprang up from his bed and ran downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei had been sleeping in the tree by his window for a while. He wanted to ask Kurama was he was doing with a toy baby over the weekend, but when he came to Kurama's window, he found Kurama asleep and decided not to wake him. After hearing Kurama's mother calling him, Hiei awoke and nearly fell out of the tree. //Every time// Hiei thought while trying to catch himself before falling out of the tree. Now that Kurama had woken up, Hiei decided to go into his room. He had just finished walking into the room when Kurama bolted up the stairs and into his room, holding in his mouth a rice cake. He noticed Hiei and jumped back.  
  
"Woah Hiei, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hn. Nothing really, just wanted to know what you were doing over the days you didn't have school."  
  
"You mean the weekend? I had to care for the toy baby for my health class, don't even get me started on that."  
  
"Why in the world do you have to care for a toy baby? Isn't that for little human girls?"  
  
"Yeah, but this is different We're supposed to learn the responsibilities of adulthood and seeing that abstinence is the only true way to have safe sex." Kurama stated with a voice mimicking that of his health teacher, Mrs. Thompson.  
  
"Hn. You read that off of a fortune cookie?"  
  
Kurama laughed. "No, it was on the worksheet I was given for the health project. I was supposed to care for a machine that acted like a real baby as to discourage me from wanting to have sex and maybe getting a girl pregnant. Trust me, after that, I'd rather not even get married."  
  
"So these humans wish to scare you so you don't mate with other humans? How amusing. Too bad I wasn't around to see you deal with this thing."  
  
"Its not mating, Hiei." Kurama said while getting books out of his backpack. He purposefully ignored Hiei's last statement.  
  
"Its close enough."  
  
Kurama sighed. "Anyway, it wasn't fun and I am glad that it's over. Now all I have to do for next Friday is to write about my experiences with the baby. That shouldn't be too hard" With that, Kurama sat down at his desk and began to do some Biology homework.  
  
Hiei looked at his friend. Although he would never admit that he considered Kurama as a friend, he couldn't help but feel pity for him. He could tell that he was tired and stressed. But, something inside him just wanted to bug him even more about this "health project".  
  
"You look so drained. How can caring for one human baby really take all that energy? I've seen you fight demons and have more energy left over then seeing you now. I mean, it looks too easy to care for a young human, it can't be that bad."  
  
Kurama stopped writing and turned to face the fire apparition. His eyes showed just how tired he really was. Hiei didn't know what was about to happen, and backed up a step from the spirit fox. To his relief, Kurama just laughed. "Hiei, you wouldn't know a thing about caring for kids, human or not. I'd like to see you try it some day, and then we'll see just how easy it really is. I was lucky; I didn't have to spend any money to but diapers or formula for the kid. If you had a real baby, it would take a lot of money just to care for the kid for one week. Count yourself lucky Hiei, that you won't have to worry about that."  
  
Hiei wasn't sure if his friend had just insulted him, but he didn't care either. He saw that Kurama needed to be left alone to finish his schoolwork and walked towards the window.  
  
"See you later, Kurama"  
  
Kurama didn't turn from his work, but smiled and said, "Alright Hiei, see ya around."  
  
Hiei jumped out of the window and began to head towards the park, where he had been spending the night over the past few weeks. //Careful, Hiei, with all this time you're spending here, it might actually start to grow on you.// Hiei finally reached his tree in the park and sat down and rested on it. //Hn. Kurama was wrong. I would know how to take care of a baby, human or no. Get a hold of yourself, who really cares about a baby human anyway? I certainly don't, so why would I have to worry about caring for a kid? Besides, babies are stupid, all they do is whine and cry and demand attention. Having a kid would be a waste of time for me.// With that thought, Hiei drifted off to sleep. 


	2. The Discovery

A/N: Okay, so I have been dormant for a while with writing things. I love to write, I really do. It's just that school doesn't go well with creative writing. Anyway, here comes a continuation of the story!! Also to answer some questions stated in my reviews, no, I don't intend to make this a Yaoi story, but you will get a little hinting somewhat. It's kinda like the manga and the series where they don't actually say that Hiei and Kurama are gay or straight, they just let you determine it for yourself. So, start determining for yourself!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two: The Discovery  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun rose on a regular Saturday morning. Kurama woke up around 9:00 in the morning, to him its considered sleeping in. He woke up with a start and then determining that it was a Saturday decided to fall back to sleep. It was then that he noticed that it was cold inside his room.  
  
Kurama ignored it for about five minutes but then it started getting to him. Usually it wasn't this cold inside his room, and he could remember that he was shivering earlier in the morning. Suddenly becoming paranoid, he left his warm covers and bed to find out the source of the problem.  
  
It didn't take more then a second for Kurama to find the source of the frigid temperature. By the time he stood up in his bed he faced his desk and sitting upon it was Hiei, who looked like he had been sitting there for a while. To Kurama's right was the reason why it was so cold; Hiei had come through the window.  
  
"Hiei!!" Kurama jumped back, "How long have you been sitting there? Why didn't you wake me up? What's wrong? Don't tell me Koenma needs us to help him, I was going to enjoy my free weekend."  
  
Hiei jumped down from the desk, "Hn, you don't need to worry Kurama, I was just around and decided to come over. You looked knocked out so I decided not to wake you."  
  
Kurama sat back. It was a pretty hectic week that was for sure. A lot of tests, papers, and quizzes had mostly filled up Kurama's weekdays and he was finally happy that the weekend had come. The last thing Kurama wanted to do this week was to go on another mission to kill another demon, save some person, or retrieve some priceless artifact that the young prince of Spirit World couldn't handle.  
  
Hiei also sat back, and leaned against the wall by the desk. He looked around Kurama's room and then back at the spirit fox sitting back in his bed. At that moment, he envied Kurama. He had a place to call home, a warm and happy place where he was loved. Ever since Hiei was born he never felt that kind of love and attention. He felt saddened that he had no one to love and care for him, and he desperately wanted love at that moment. He didn't want a mate, or a girlfriend as humans called them; he just wanted someone to love him unconditionally. Even girlfriends get tired of their boyfriends after a while.  
  
Kurama saw that Hiei was wallowing in his self-pity, although he wasn't sure why. After many silent minutes, Kurama got up and closed the window.  
  
"Hiei, do you want to come downstairs and eat something?"  
  
The fire apparition looked curiously at Kurama. Usually he only lets him stay in his room, and Hiei has to demand food. This was an odd moment, and Hiei wasn't sure what to say. He slowly got off the couch and followed Kurama down the stairs into the kitchen. He had never seen the rest of Kurama's house before and found that it was a lot more interesting then he imagined.  
  
Kurama told Hiei to sit down at the table and asked what he wanted to eat for breakfast. Hiei hadn't eaten in quite a while, he had stolen some food from a restaurant the afternoon before and hadn't eaten since.  
  
"Hn. Anything you got that's good, fox. I don't really care." Hiei coldly replied.  
  
Kurama sighed and gave Hiei four pieces of toast. It should be enough to last him for a while Kurama thought. He ran upstairs to get changed, at the same time eating a piece of toast himself. When he ran back down the stairs, he heard the TV in the living room. Scared to death that it was his mother just waking up, he bolted into the living room to find that it was only Hiei. He discovered how to work a remote control.  
  
"Anything good on?" Kurama asked, leaning against the doorway that leads to the hallway.  
  
"Hn. I can't see how you humans can watch this crap for hours a day." Hiei said while channel flipping through all the channels. Eventually he got bored and started watching cartoons.  
  
Suddenly Kurama heard movement upstairs. He realized that it was his mother waking up, and she was heading down the stairs. In about two seconds she would be in full view of the living room, and Kurama didn't have enough time to think up a good excuse as to why Hiei was there.  
  
In a flash Kurama rushed over to Hiei and told him to run into the kitchen and out the door as fast as he could. This of course, was an easy task for Hiei and he rushed out of the living room, past Kurama's mother, and out of the kitchen window before Kurama's mother could ask what the rush of wind was coming from.  
  
By the time Shiori got into the living room, Kurama was sitting on the couch and channel flipping.  
  
"Suichi, dear, who were you talking to?"  
  
"Me? Oh, I, uh, was just talking to myself."  
  
"You sure you're alright, dear?"  
  
"I'm fine mother, you don't need to worry about me. I guess I'm just lonely that's all."  
  
"Dear, I really think you need to make some more friends."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hiei sat up in a tree. He was out of breath. He had never moved that fast in such a long while. He knew that Kurama's mother didn't work on the weekends, so he couldn't come back for more food until his mother went out or something. He decided to walk around the city, like he usually does.  
  
Hiei looked pretty much human when it really comes down to it. He found that walking around the city and in crowds during the daylight didn't cause any stir in the humans. Sure, he'd get an odd look and a double take every once and a while, but he found that humans really didn't give a damn about other humans. This worked well, because he didn't really give a damn about them either.  
  
Eventually Hiei got extremely tired and bored from just walking around and decided to rest in an alleyway just off a busy sidewalk. He sat down in the cold, dark alleyway and closed his eyes for a moment. He was awoken by a strange noise coming from down farther in the alley. It sounded like a human, but humans he knew never made sounds like this. Curiosity got the best of the demon and he walked farther down trying to find the source of the sound.  
  
He looked around for what seemed like hours, in trashcans, corners, doorways, everywhere. The sound was all around him, but he just couldn't find its source. Eventually he got tired again and sat down next to a dumpster. The sound had gone away for the moment, so he took advantage of the silence to sleep again. He woke with a jump when he heard the sound again, this time more like a scream. It echoed in the dumpster next to him, so he jumped atop it and looked inside.  
  
There, a small white blanket was moving around. Hiei moved in cautiously and touched the blanket. The screams stopped, and all was silent. The blanket was warm! Something alive must be hidden underneath it, thought Hiei.  
  
Slowly, he pushed the cover away and revealed, a human baby! The young child looked so fragile, but Hiei jumped back anyway. The baby looked at the demon and reached for him, it started to cry. Hiei looked around, trying to find someway to escape without looking like he was abandoning the child. The baby screamed louder, and Hiei began to get desperate. He realized that he must calm the child down, or else he will attract attention. He reached for the baby and touched it with his right hand, running his fingers along its face. He wiped the tears away from its eyes.  
  
He was moved with compassion for the young thing. He remembered when he was abandoned, he cried a lot too. Hiei looked around one more time. The baby must be abandoned too, he thought. He remembered how it felt, and decided that no child, not even a human should be allowed to suffer like he did. He picked up the child and instinctively began to rock it; he remembered that as a baby it always calmed him down. Eventually the cries lessened and the child began to sniff and sigh.  
  
Hiei felt such a love towards the abandoned child, maybe not a love, but a connection towards it. Hiei usually never felt this way, and it made him nervous. He saw that the sun was setting and he was getting desperate as to what he needed to do now. After rocking the baby, he felt such a connection that he couldn't just leave it alone over the long and cold autumn night. He thought of all the choices he could use, and then he thought of Kurama.  
  
Kurama had just done a project with a baby, Hiei thought; he would know what to do. He rushed off towards Kurama's house; careful not to harm the precious cargo he was carrying along with him.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Kurama enjoyed the peaceful day off. He was concerned about Hiei, of course, but he knew that he could take care of himself. Still, Kurama felt guilty and wanted to offer Hiei some more food, who knows when he would be able to eat again?  
  
Kurama sat upon the couch, watching Saturday night TV, which isn't much to really watch, when he heard the doorbell. He rushed up and over to the door, where he discovered Hiei.  
  
"Hiei! What are you doing over here?" Kurama asked, "And why did you use my doorbell?"  
  
"I couldn't open your window, and I didn't want to climb the tree." Hiei replied quietly.  
  
That's when Kurama noticed, that in Hiei's arms, was a bundle of a white blanket. The blanket moaned and shifted position.  
  
"Oh my God!" Kurama yelled, "It's a baby!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
So how did ya like that? Be sure to review now! ^___^ 


End file.
